


something in the way she moves

by greeksalad



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Balcony Kisses, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, lin's biceps(TM), this is the obligatory "lin in kya's colours" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeksalad/pseuds/greeksalad
Summary: Kya pointedly ignored Lin's snark. "I don't think your police uniform is appropriate formal attire, Lin," she teased.“It should be,” Lin said sulkily.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 33
Kudos: 283





	something in the way she moves

“Seriously, Lin?”

Lin turned to see Kya leaning against the doorframe, eyebrows arched and an incredulous smile on her face. She frowned. “What?”

Kya stepped into the room, coming to halt right in front of Lin, still wearing that fond, exasperated smile. She was wearing heels, making her several inches taller than Lin, and Lin had to fight the simultaneous urges to either stand up even straighter or bury her face in Kya’s neck.

(The latter was looking more and more tempting by the minute.)

“My love, _please_ tell me you aren’t wearing that tonight.”

Lin looked at Kya’s attire: an elegant, floor-length gown in her usual blues and greys, with long, flowing sleeves and a low ( _very low,_ Lin noted appreciatively) neckline.

Lin looked at her own: her police uniform (with all the dents fixed up and the old dried blood cleaned off, no less!) and a metal hairpin, made by Suyin’s weird artsy kid and forced into her possession by Suyin with a hissed _Spirits, Lin, at least_ pretend _that you like it_ , that might’ve been a flower, or maybe a bird; Lin honestly couldn’t tell.

“I don’t see the problem,” Lin said. People wore hair accessories to fancy events, right?

Kya let out a muffled groan and thunked her head onto Lin’s shoulder, though Lin could see her lips curving into a smile behind her curtain of hair. “ _Lin._ My love, my darling, my wonderful, wonderful wife. We’ve talked about this before.”

“Have we?” Lin asked innocently.

Lifting her head, Kya reached up and framed Lin’s face gently with her hands, subtly crowding Lin backwards until her back connected with the wall. Kya had always been the taller of the two, but now Lin had to tilt her head back to look her in the eye. She was annoyed at how much she liked it. 

Kya tucked a stray piece of hair back behind Lin’s ear and planted a kiss on her brow, then pulled back to reveal that fond smile once more. “Now,” Kya said, her tone half teasing, half stern. “You know I think you look _extremely_ nice in your uniform.”

Lin, who could recall at least three occasions in which Kya had tried to get her to wear the uniform in bed _,_ arched an eyebrow amusedly. “ _Mhmm_.”

“ _But,_ ” Kya continued, undeterred by Lin’s snark, “that doesn’t mean it’s appropriate attire to a formal gala.”

“It should be,” Lin grumbled.

“Mmm, I agree,” Kya said, sounding like she was placating a sulky toddler, much to Lin’s distaste. “But alas, you’re going as my date _, not_ as the Chief of Police, and therefore might get kicked out for following the dress code.”

Lin sighed, letting her head connect with the wall behind her. “I know, I know. I just… do I _have_ to go?”

(Belatedly, she realised that might not be helping with the sulky-toddler image.)

“Yes, you do, because I’m not going to face all those highfalutin politic-y people who only address me as _Avatar Aang’s daughter_ without my strong, beautiful wife on my arm.”

Lin snorted. “Is that your thinly-veiled way of saying that you want me there to scare off everyone that tries to talk to you?”

Kya’s eyes twinkled. “And so what if it is?” Gently, she tugged Lin away from the wall so that she could fully wrap her arms around her. Lin tucked her chin against Kya’s shoulder and let her voice vibrate through her as she spoke. “I’m sorry; I know you hate these things. But, please? Just for me?”

When Kya fixed the puppy-dog eyes on her, Lin knew she was done for.

“Fine,” Lin grumbled.

“Thank you, my love,” Kya said, leaning down ( _leaning down!!_ the helpful little voice in Lin’s head shouted. _She has to lean down!_ ) and kissing her quickly. Before Lin could pull her in closer, though, Kya danced out of the way. “Right, then. Let’s see your closet.”

Silently lamenting Kya’s new distance, Lin reached over and opened the door to her wardrobe. The only things inside were three identical white tanktops and a trenchcoat.

Kya smacked her palm against her forehead.

\--

Kya was right; Lin did hate galas.

They were crowded, the music was always either a little too loud or incredibly pretentious, and everyone always seemed to “want a word” at the worst possible moments.

The only advantage Lin had in situations like these was the fact that, as the Chief of Police, she had over a decade’s experience with most of Republic City’s wealthy political. However, that was not to say she had any patience for schmoozing; if anything, her fuse had shortened over the years.

So, when Kya suggested they head out onto one of the building’s many balconies for a quick breather, Lin was more than happy to oblige.

“ _Spirits,_ ” Kya huffed out as soon as the big glass doors swung shut behind them, bringing the noise of the attendees down to a soft hum. “I don’t know how you do that every day, Lin.”

“Neither do I,” Lin groaned, resting her forearms on the railing and staring out at the city.

There was a comfortable silence for a moment, then a hand landed on Lin’s bare bicep, squeezing it gently. “Hey.”

Lin turned her head. Kya was looking at her with that mischievous, secretive smirk that Lin just _knew_ meant she was going to say something dirty.

Kya leaned forward, letting her lips brush against Lin’s cheek. Her hand was still on her bicep. “You look really good in blue,” Kya murmured.

And, yep, just like that, Lin was blushing.

In the wake of the initial wardrobe disaster, Lin had ended up wearing one of Kya’s dresses. Kya was a little taller than her, Lin a little more built, so it had been a bit of a struggle to find something that actually fit her.

(“Kya, my arms are going to burst through the seams of that one,” Lin said, shaking her head in response to the dress Kya was holding up to her consideringly.

“Is that not the goal?” Kya asked cheekily.)

Eventually, they’d settled on a sleeveless number that, after a few strategic pin placements, was deemed socially acceptable by the two of them. It trailed behind Lin slightly, which Lin felt made her look ridiculous and had her feeling like she was going to trip over the hem for half the night, but Kya (and, weirdly enough, Bolin, which had been far less appreciated) had showered her with enough compliments that she didn’t feel _too_ stupid.

“Hmmph,” was all Lin said, trying to hide her vivid blush at the deeper meaning behind Kya’s words. The _it would look better on my bedroom floor_ was implied.

Laughing, Kya tilted Lin’s face towards her with a finger under her chin and kissed her softly. Her hands and lips were warm, almost burning in the cool night air, and Lin, despite her usual aversion to public displays of affection, couldn’t help tugging her closer until Kya was pressed up against her, bracketing her against the stone railing.

Kya was the first to pull away, but apparently only so she could bury her face in the warm junction between Lin’s neck and shoulder. “Thank you for coming,” she mumbled, her voice muffled slightly.

Lin smiled. (Before Kya, she never would’ve _dreamed_ of feeling like smiling at a gala.) “Thank you for not forcing me to wear Huan’s weird hairpin.”

Kya laughed, a loud, joyful sound that seemed to ring out through the air, and kissed Lin again, then stepped back. “Not a problem, babe.” She held out her hand for Lin to hold, making little grabby motions. With a wry, fond smile, Lin took it.

“Right,” Kya said, swinging their hands back and forth. “That’s enough people-avoiding for you, my love. Let’s go back inside. Plus, I think I saw Tenzin earlier; I want to see how uncomfortable he gets when he realises you’re wearing my clothes.”

Lin groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i'm still trying to figure out their voices, so any feedback is welcome :)


End file.
